


The Corruption of Ergilad

by The_Disaster_Tiefling (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Civil War, Curses, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gods & Goddesses, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Magic, Memories, Multi, Nightmares, Personal Growth, Prophecy, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/The_Disaster_Tiefling
Summary: Ergilad was a country at war with itself, friend and foe alike holding blades at each other's throats, as the coppery tendrils of the corruption took hold of the land.In the southern reaches of the country, deep within the Ardwyn forest, an unlikely champion makes a choice that could change everything.Or destroy them all.





	The Corruption of Ergilad

The Corruption.

No one knew where it had come from, or what had caused it.

Some claimed that it was a punishment from the Gods, whether to punish the peoples of the world for losing faith, for warring, no one could answer.

Others blamed those who used magic, claiming they had delved too deep into the magics of the world. Or come to close to the powers of the Gods

There were no answers.

As people died, and as cities and villages turned to ruin, conflict spread. Borders sprang up where none had existed, friend turned on friend, families were torn apart, and would-be heroes fell.

As the country collapsed in on itself, people fled, hiding wherever they could find sanctuary and waiting for the Corruption to come.

Courage failed, hope dwindled, and the Corruption spread.

Without answers. Without courage. Without hope.

Ergilad would fall.


End file.
